Envidia
by Talii Kirschtein
Summary: Aunque ella estuviera siempre en primer lugar, el sabía que el primer lugar el lo tenía solo en algo. Lemon. Concurso Pecados y tabues.


Aló gentesita de FF, aqui esta de nuevo la loca con el fic número 50 *U* *llora de emoción* les agradesco su apoyo a lo alrgo de mi "carrera" xD gracias por sus reviews, criticas, opiniones y por su atención y les prometo continuaciones pronto porque ya casi salgo de vacaciones ;)

Sin mas que decir aqui les dejo este nuevo one-shot del concurso Pecados y Tabues del grupo LeviHaji Fans n.n

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Isayama-san n.n

Envidia

Todas las tardes despues de que las clases de danza terminaran, ella se quedaba un tiempo mas tarde, le gustaba ensayar sus coreografias y perfeccionar sus tecnicas, no por nada era la candidata numero 1 para ingresar a una de las compañias de ballet mas famosas del mundo. Su forma de expresion en la danza era el mejor balance que habia para su rara personalidad. Fuera del estudio de baile era una chica demasiado ruidosa y desordenada, siempre hablaba de ciencia, de sucesos extraños que pasaban en el mundo; pero entrando en un estudio o en un escenario se volvia la bailarina mas tranquila, fragil y delicada, con un estilo unico.

Por otra parte estaba el chico que siempre era el 2do lugar, el chico pulcro y ordenado que siempre queria el primer lugar pero jamas lo conseguia. Su técnica era demasiado rigida, era poco original y no tenía mucho de su escencia. Le gustaba ser alagado por los demas, pero odiaba que la maestra de danza siempre lo comparara con su compañera de "oro".

-bien, chicos, es todo por hoy- Madame Smith terminó con su clase después de un dia algo agotador.

-Madame Smith ¿me podría ayudar con mi solo?- preguntó el numero 2 de la clase.

-Lo siento, Levi, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba sus cosas para retirarse del estudio -puedes pedirle ayuda a Zoe, ella es buena en eso- fue lo ultimo que dijo para después salir del lugar, las chicas, que eran como su club de fans, estaban emocionadas ya que cuando la maestra decia "puede pedirle ayuda a Zoe" era un rechazo seguro de ambos y una oportunidad para ellas. Con enojo Levi miro a su compañera, ella tomaba sus cosas para cambiar de estudio e ir a ensayar por su cuenta, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con la fria mirada de Levi y sonrió arrogante.

-pidelo, pequeño- dijo apoyandose en una barra.

-cierra la boca, jirafa- ella rió burlona y salió dejando a algunas fans con el chico bajito.

Siempre que ella se comportaba de esa forma con el, le daba rabia y por más que lo negara el sabia muy bien que la envidia lo carcomía, envidia que crecía al saber que ella era la favorita de la maestra, que era mejor bailarina que el y que ella tenía más seguro un lugar en una compañia de baile famosa que el por mas esfuerzos que hiciera.

Pero esa tarde todo cambiaría, el sería el numero uno en algo y ella lo aclamaría como jamas lo haria en su vida...

Eran las 6 p.m. la castaña llego al estudio a ensayar su propia coreografía ya que pronto tendria una presentacion importante, se miro al espejo sonrió y puso la musica, lo primero en sonar fue "You lost me" y asi empezo su ensayo. Se perdio en la musica tanto tiempo y no se dio cuenta del espia en la puerta hasta que se detuvo un momento y miro el espejo. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al ver la sonrisa burlona del intruso.

-¿Que quieres, enano?- hablo desviando la mirada, el chico recargado en el marco de la puerta amplio la sonrisa.

-nada, solo pasab por aqui- dijo peinando su cabello hacia atras, Zoe se apoyo en su cadera y lo miro incredula.

-pues ya puedes irte si no tienes nada mas que hacer- hablo mientras lo miraba. La sonrisa de Levi se desvanecio un poco y regreso a su mismo ceño fruncido de siempre.

-que mal educada- dijo el chico poniendose derecho en la entrada del estudio -vine porque Madame Smith me dijo que tu tenias un CD de ella- Zoe suspiró y fué hacia su maleta, de ella sacó una cajita con un CD y se lo extendio al muchacho.

-ten- dijo dandole la caja y volviendo a poner la musica. El chico se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero antes miro hacia atras y la vió bailando, su estilo era una rara convinacion entre rudeza y delicadeza. Se detuvo y la miro detenidamente, al verla bailar asi entendió porque madame Smith siempre la preferia a ella en vez de a el y apesar de que el sabia que ella tenia una bella forma de bailar eso le causaba mucho coraje porque el jamas llegaria a ser un bailarin tan espotaneo como ella.

-siempre haces todo mal y Smith te prefiere- masculló hacient que Zoe se detuviera sin quitar la musica.

-¿Qué balbuceas, bajito?- preguntó ella en tono burlon.

-no es justo, tu técnica no es limpia y aun asi te quieren todos en la compañía- el la miro a los ojos y ella sonrió.

-no es mi culpa que seas un amargado- dijo dispuesta a volver a bailar -además yo no soy la terca que quiere bailar sin saber hacerlo- dijo poniendose en pocisión para comenzar a bailar. Ella podia llamarlo bajito, ser la favorita de la maestra pero meterse con su estilo de danza era lo que no permitiria de parte de ella. Entro enojado al estudio y sin previo aviso la estampó en el espejo del salon de baile.

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa, enano?!- la chica confundida lo enfrentó, el la tenia sujetada de los hombros y por mas que tratara safarze de su agarre, no podía.

-no vuelvas a hablar de mi forma de bailar- dijo serio, ella solo sonrió

-¿Y que si lo hago?- los dos se miraron a los ojos y de repente, sin razon alguna juntaron sus labios en una boraz beso.

"Bad boy" aún sonaba pero ellos perdidos en su momento apasionado no la escuchaban, Levi bajo sus manos desde los hombros de Zoe hasta su cintura y la apego mas a el, ella lo abrazó por el cuello y enredó sus dedos en el cabello azabache del muchacho. Poco a poco se fue agachando para quedar sentado en el suelo con ella sobre sus piernas. Después de unos momentos, por fin rompieron el beso para tomar un poco de aire, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se miraron y sonrieron, Levi la tomo de la cintura y metió sus manos por la holgada sudadera que la chica traia, poco a poco la subió hasta dejarla en un top negro. Zoe sonrió ruborizada e hizo lo mismo quitandole su camiseta al pequeño chico. Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez las caricias aumentaron, Levi se cansó de los labios de Zoe y bajó hasta su cuello siguiendo por su clabicula y después su hombro, poco a poco bajaba hasta el borde del top de la castaña dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por la blanca biel de la chica. Ella por su parte soltaba suspiros con cada toque de las yemas del ojigris, dejando que el muchacho acariciara cada parte de su cuerpo, dejandose llevar por el momento. Levi poco a poco la recosto en el frío piso de madera haciendo que la piel de la alta chica se erizara más de lo que ya estaba, las manos del azabache viajaron por el plano abdomen de la chica y sus dedos rozaron el borde inferior del top, lo levanto lentamente y acarició los cremosos pechos de Zoe, ella al sentirlo suspiró y cerró la boca para no dejar salir y sonoro gemido. Levi se abalanzó a ellos y suavemente los beso para después lamerlos. Despues de unos minutos los dos cuerpos estaban desnudos sobre el piso de madera, hasta el momento solo hubo caricias pero sus cuerpos a altas temperaturas necesitaban otro tipo de contacto para saciar su sed de placer. Hanji miró por unos momentos al ojigris algo ruborizada el la beso lentamente en los labio y ella rodeo su cadera con sus largas piernas y el se fue introduciendo poco a poco.

-ahh... Duele- alcanzó a decir, Levi la calló con un beso y siguió su labor, trató de calmarla con caricias y ella le arañaba la espalda mientras ese doloroso y placentero momento seguía. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro de quedo quieto y miro a Zoe, su cara estaba sonrojada y de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó agitado, ella sonrió y asintió, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó, tras romper el beso junto su frente con la de el y agitada le habló.

-muevete que el dolor me esta matando- Levi sonrió y comenzó a moverse despacion pero el placer comenzó a crecer y las suaves embestidas fueron convirtiendose en algo más fuerte y rapido hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax juntos y se quedaron ahí acostados tratando de recuperar energías.

Desde esa tarde las clases fueron menos tensas porque al parecer ya no había problemas entre Levi y Hanji, la envidia se fué porque Levi sabía que aunque Zoe fuera la número uno en el baile el estaba por encima de ella en otros asuntos... Literal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taraaaaaaan aqui esta mi one-shot del concurso Pecados y Tabues :D

Espero les haya gustado ;)

Au revoir!


End file.
